


Cup

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [50]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chubby Hux, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Hux, alpha kylo, hux w tiddies, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Inspired by @cruthania's post on tumblrKylo just can't keep his hands off his omega, not when he looks so good. Hux just wants to take a nap.





	Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @cruthania's post which was "I need more Heavily pregnant Hux with tiddies in my life." And honestly god bless and amen I am always here to deliver to someone in need my sweet dudes  
> Also dedicated to my Good Friend Isilwenshadewind because we both love a good tiddy

**Cup**

Getting Hux pregnant was honestly one of the best things Kylo Ren had ever done. Their rocky relationship had stabilized, and they could finally go more than a day without a big fight. It wasn't that pregnancy had made Hux easier to live with, Hux could get strong mood swings without warning, rather, seeing Hux pregnant made Ren less likely to get heated. It made him realize they could work through things using calm reasoning instead of shouting.

They were closer, both emotionally and physically. Hux's hormones made him want affection even more than usual, which often led to more heated displays. 

Besides all of that, Ren loved how the omega looked. Expecting twins, the man was heavily swollen, belly large on his lap due to both babies and fat. Hux was eating a lot more, and craved sugary foods, and, as the medical droid explained, he was gaining more weight than expected. As a result, Hux's general appearance was soft and round.

Along with a large belly, Hux's chest had swollen up in preparation for the babies' arrival. Hux had gone from being flat chested to the perfect size to fit in Ren's cupped hands. His new breasts were always sore from growing so fast, so Hux enjoyed having them massaged, even if he wouldn't admit to it aloud.

At 34 weeks, Hux was on maternity leave and spent most of his time sleeping on either the bed or couch. He was always sore and fatigued, too tired to try and work more on his nest. Ren supposed Hux didn't really care much for his nest, as he planned to have the babies in the medbay. However, omegas needed a nest regardless of whether or not they planned to give birth in it, and Hux would need it to be perfect once the twins were born.

Feeling the need to be a good alpha, Ren worked on the nest for him, making sure it was comfortable and clean. Judging by how easy Hux fell asleep on the bed, Ren knew the nest was a success. 

The omega was sitting on the couch, rubbing his belly as the twins squirmed around. Ren came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. The twins are making me sore, though."

Ren lowered a hand down to Hux's belly. "Need a belly rub?"

"Sure." Ren came around and sat next to him. Hux turned so his belly was mostly facing his mate, grunting as he moved. Ren loved all the little noises his omega made. He unbuttoned Hux's shirt so his belly was exposed, leaving the top few buttons alone. Hux sighed, leaning his head back. "It's so hard to move around. I'm sick of being so immobile."

"Twins are born early, you don't have much longer to go."

"Don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to going into labor. Some of my officers who have children gave me advice, and it all sounds like a horror story." Hux closed his eyes. "Worst pain they've ever felt, you're sore for weeks... They all felt bad for me when they realized I'd be pushing out two babies that are yours." The medical droid had also said the babies were larger than expected for twins. Hux blamed him since he was such a big person, even though he was only an inch taller.

Ren patted his belly. "You'll be alright. Don't worry about it. You just need to relax and get plenty of rest." Hux made a small sound of agreement. He rubbed his belly, feeling one of the twins kick.

Hux made a content noise. He soon dozed off as the twins calmed down. Ren never told him his secret to a good belly rub was that he broadcasted relaxing feelings to the twins. They'd still squirm around, but wouldn't kick. After giving attention to every inch of skin on Hux's belly, Ren decided to move up. He unbuttoned the rest of the shirt, and moved the cloth aside to expose Hux's chest.

As he cupped one breast in hand, Hux opened his eyes. He gave it a light squeeze, and the corner of Hux's mouth twitched. He did the same to the other, and he had Hux's full attention. He grabbed Ren's wrist. "You're naughty, Ren."

"I can't help myself when you have such big tits."

"That's what happens when your body's preparing for twins."

"You like having them touched. As long as I don't make them even sorer." 

"Just don't make a mess. It'll bother me, and the droid said any amount of stress might make me pop." Ren couldn't help but annoy him, squeezing just a bit harder so milk would come out. Hux huffed, glaring at him. "Clean this up."

It got mostly on his hands, so Ren licked it. "It's sweet." Hux flushed. He leaned forward to give the omega a kiss. 

Hux pushed him back after a few seconds. "I'm serious about you cleaning up." Ren used the Force to retrieve a small cloth. After wiping the milk off, Hux buttoned his shirt back up, much to Ren's dismay. A few of the buttons strained where his belly was largest. One looked ready to pop off. "No more groping. I'm going to take a nap in the nest."

Ren moved aside, and waited. Hux liked to think he could still get up on his own. He couldn't. A few weeks ago he could, but now his size, combined with how sore everything was and how easily exhausted he got, greatly limited what he could do. It was fun to watch him try, and he always got so red when he finally gave up and asked for help. Sure enough, he frowned and extended a hand to Ren.

Instead of just pulling him up, Ren lifted him up. Hux yelped, grabbing his shirt. The omega protested as he carried him to the bed, insisting he could walk by himself. Ren ignored him, and laid him down. Before Hux could roll onto his side, he got between his legs. He wanted to keep touching and kissing him.

"I know you think you have to be an affectionate alpha at all hours of the cycle, but I'm tired and you're becoming annoying. I will have no regrets about banning you from the nest."

"But you love using me as a pillow." A lie, but he didn't want to get banned. 

"No, you're a horrible pillow. Let me- oh." Hux frowned, and rubbed his belly. 

"Hux?"

"Practice contraction. Ugh, they're annoying. I've been getting them more frequently. No, not in intervals. I'd tell you if I thought I was in labor. Even though you'll just be a bother."

"You won't be calling me that when you're having a contraction and need me to rub your back and tell you you'll be okay."

"I'll be in the medbay with a painkiller, that won't happen." Ren let him roll over. Hux rested his belly on his maternity pillow. After waiting a few seconds, Ren laid behind him. He wrapped an arm around him. 

Hux elbowed him, hard. "Stop touching my chest!"

"It fit so perfectly in my hand, though-"

"Shut up!"

"You get so mad, did you leak again?" Hux grumbled. "Wear that bra I got you, it has pads stuck to it."

"It's annoying to put on and it makes you grab me even more." Hux scooted away from him. Ren just followed. "Keep your hands below the chest and you'll keep your nest privileges."

"I made the nest, you can't just kick me out of it." Ren nuzzled him.

Hux moved his hand down to his belly and held it there. "Be quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
